Death Clique (2014)
Death Clique is a fictional drama inspired by the story of Skylar Neese's murder. Movie Ok so we start this movie out by Ashley taunting a drunk Michelle Clunie as she fell down and pleaded with Ashley to help her. Ok i was kind of expecting her to say "Come plaaaaay with us Danny" Anyways, Sara and Jade are friend enjoying their senior year of high school. Sara is a rich girl going bad for some fucking reason im sure we'll never know; Jade is from the wrong side of the tracks. Welcome to lifetime folks Their friendship is interrupted by Ashley who is menacing in the obvious way of Lifetime movies. She transferred to a new high school at the beginning of the movie. Ashley meets Jade and Sara but takes a special interest in Jade and attempts to get rid of Sara from their group so she could have Jade to herself so she can have a lesbian to bang on. Along with convincing Jade that Sara is a jealous bitch who's bringing them down, Ashley encourages Jade to join her in slashing the tires of Mr. Ramirez, their asshole Spanish teacher, and set Sara up to get banged on by a classmate named Clay at a party. One night, Ashley tells Jade they were going to pull a "prank" on Sara so that she would never want to bother them again (DUN DUN DUN). Believing Ashley meant no ill will toward Sara (why are you still going along with it), Jade went along with the plan. The girls picked up Sara and drove her out to an abandoned warehouse, under the guise of it being the site of a party. Ashley suddenly takes Sara's phone and walked away. Sara's like "Bitch what the fuck give me my phone" and Ashley starts to stab the shit out of her. Ashley then forces her new girfriend Jade to help her clean up the scene, saying "if im going down in prison, then your bitch ass is going with me." She also planted Sara's phone in a trucker's vehicle to frame him for the crime. Unbeknownst to Ashley, her mom witnesses her washing Sara's blood off of her shoes in the bathroom when she returned home. The next morning Sara’s parents are worried about her, because she’s run away from home before (when the hell did she do that), and she was very unhappy about being grounded. So unhappy, in fact, that she updated her fake Facebook page to say “parents suck!” They go to the police, who track Sara’s phone. Unfortunately Ashley's bitch ass had planted it on some innocent truck driver. Meanwhile, Lana and the police try to piece together what the hell happened by questioning Jade and Ashley, who change their story approximately 50000000 times but basically say that Sara told them she wanted to run away. After being questioned one too many times, Jade tells Ashley to fuck off and oh boy Ashley was not happy Lana also takes it upon herself to ask Ashley’s drunk mom Tina (the person who Ashley was taunting at the start of this movie) what happened the night Sara disappeared. Ashley walks in on their conversation and says that she was home all night, but that Jade went out to talk to Sara, and her mom saw her come back in. Tina thinks she remembers seeing both Jade and Ashley come in, but she was a convenient-for-the-plot amount of drunk that night, so she can’t be entirely sure. Jade finally gets tired of lying and feeling like she’s about to fucking puke vomit all over everyone out of nervousness, so she tells Sara’s parents what reall happened. They call the police, who find Sara’s body and arrest Jade. Unfortunately Ashley breaks into her house and puts the weapons she used to stab sara in her house. Wait, Aren't police gonna test the DNA to see who actually did it. Actually fuck that idea But everyone at school gets the murder vibe from Ashley, so they start spreading the rumor (which isn’t really a rumor since it’s very, very true) that she’s the killer. This intrigues the guy who tried to bang Sara Ok so while Ashley’s at some lame-ass dance, Lana talks to Tina again and tries to convince her to tell the truth, even if it means her daughter will be in trouble. Ashley comes home to find her mom pouring her booze down the sink and finally standing up for herself. She accuses Ashley of killing Sara, and Ashley confesses to it in the classic villain way — by screaming that she’ll kill her mom just like she did her. Then out comes Lana and a police detective popping out from behind a wall like, “Hey hoe thanks for confessing:)" So Ashley is caught and what does she do? she pushes her mom and runs out the door like a pussy. But it doesn't work and she is arrested but she keeps yelling out "Jade did that shit". Lana asks Ashley what the fuck is wrong with her and why she murdered sara. But Ashley says "I don't know bruh" Causing Lana to bitch slap her. Category:Horror Category:Based on True Stories Category:2014